


One Last Promise

by pinkphoenix1985



Series: Astray [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apple-pie life wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be as Dean was fast finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural ;) because if I did-- the boys would be together!:D

The apple-pie life wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be as Dean was fast finding out. At first, he had to admit that a part of him that wasn’t adrift in the overwhelming ocean of grief was excited about doing “normal”. 

So he went out and got a job at a local garage since next to hunting, it was what he was good at. It was an honest to god 9-to-5 job, and in the beginning, Dean found it comforting to have the routine of having to go to work and coming home. To get his mind off the fact that Sam was not _there_ by his side and was in hell. 

Since that first day/night, he couldn’t be sure, he hadn’t touched a beer. He couldn’t. Not only was it his and Sam’s thing on the odd occasion, but he remembered what Sam had told him about when he was down in the pit and how Sam had drowned his grief in beer. Dean didn’t want to do the same, he had to be the big brother, the one that survived and did things differently. He had to for as much as his sake as well as Sam’s. 

The weeks went by, as work, family suppers, family time, and father-son bonding activities with Ben just bled into one until Dean just found himself going through the motions and just being…

He couldn’t stop even if he desperately wanted to because he had _promised_. A promise extracted from a big brother for his little brother. 

One last promise.


End file.
